


When life gives you cake, you eat it

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Burping, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Quentin is just an absolute thot, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam gets curious as to what the Escape Cakes taste like, and with Quentin around, it very quickly becomes a kinky mess. Adam gets fat and it's hot to both of them.
Relationships: Adam Francis/Quentin Smith
Kudos: 31





	When life gives you cake, you eat it

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edited RP between myself and ArtHistory. There may be some inconsistencies in flow or grammar due to the nature of it, so please forgive me for any typos I missed.

Quentin Smith was a young man who did not enjoy sleeping.

He'd managed to survive high school, but leaving Elm Street felt… wrong. As long as he was there, that scar-faced asshole would keep targeting him, and that meant he wasn't going after anyone younger. A job at a coffee shop kept him caffeinated enough to survive on a few hours of rest, even if those few hours felt like years. Decades. Dodging through overheating pipes and running for his very existence.

A couple years of this. A lot of research into sleep. A promotion to the manager of said coffee shop. And then?

Well, then they were here.

The Entity didn't seem to pair them together often, but apparently Freddy was one of his least favorite killers. He didn't really need to sleep here, at least not a lot, so he'd run through trials in the same groggy trial he'd ran through life. 

And then Adam approached him.

He was tall, worldly. He spoke multiple languages. A little older. He talked him into a nap, and stayed there even when he woke up, sweaty and panting a few moments later. That was probably what had made Quentin fall for him. Now? Now they slept together, bundled up in as many blankets as Quentin could find in this bizarro pseudo-reality where wanting something enough made it real.

The sleep deprived twink shivered.

HIs hands circled around his lover, in the rare position of little spoon, before he grinned, plunging his hands into the handsome man's pants and palming them across his warm ass.

\------

Persevere.

That's the word that's on Adam's mind in every trial. Fight through it. Don't give up. Keep going. Some of the others were pessimistic about the future, doubtful that there would ever be a way out of the Entity's purgatory, but Adam is a survivor first and foremost. He didn't spend all those long nights just to let it all slip away. The Entity won't take his life away that easily.

It was hard to find the drive to keep fighting alone, though. There were other survivors who Adam grew fond of. He tried to help them out, what goes around comes around. It's that sense of altruism that got him into this mess and it's what will get him out too.

It's also what got him talking to Quentin. A slight, somber man, kind of a loner. He was quieter than all the others and that's kind of what Adam found charming. He was easy to talk to and had a pleasant way of speaking, one that made him sound older than he was. It wasn't long before they had started to sleep together; Quentin didn't trust anyone else enough, and Adam hated the idea of Quentin waking up from his frequent nightmares alone.

And so that's how Adam ended up with Quentin's hands rubbing Adam's ass. The ice-y touch jolted him awake from his half-asleep daze. He tried to play it off and just sleepily enjoy the soothing motion, but Adam couldn't help but buck as Quentin's frigid hands slid down across his admittedly rather plump ass.

He'd always had a thick rear, genetic probably, and Quentin seemed to enjoy that fact more than he did. Adam stirred a bit, tensing his muscles as he twisted his neck around to look at Quentin. "Enjoying yourself?" He gave a coy smile, pressing his ass into Quentin a bit. Just enough of a movement to send a message.

"Yes." Quentin purred, voice still thick with sleep, sounding remarkably pleased with himself. He cuddled closer, his hands settling onto the man's hips, pressing his chest into the teacher's spine. He nipped Adam's shoulder, playfully, before shuffling his hands back, pinning them between Adam's full, round ass and his crotch

Honestly, Adam preferred being the bigger spoon, but he couldn't deny that he liked the feeling of Quentin's arms around him, his hands exploring up and down his trim body. He was far from jock-like in any way, but it made him feel good about himself when Quentin ravished in him like this.

Despite Quentin being cold to the touch, Adam could feel the warmth of Quentin's groin pressing into his backside. The way Quentin seemed completely drawn to his warmth, to his cozy ass, reminded Adam of a newborn puppy orienting itself.

"I hate to interrupt, but we can't lay here forever." Adam said with his best teacher voice. As much as he wanted to savor this intimate moment forever, Adam was not a person who liked to waste time. Ever the early bird. Despite Quentin's protests, Adam peels himself away from the swaddled man and sits up, arms stretching out, back cracking. Their bedding was makeshift and frankly not that comfortable, but it was better than nothing.

As if to emphasize his discomfort, Adam's empty stomach let out a frustrated growl. He runs a hand over the flat plane of his middle and frowns. "What I wouldn't give to have a nice breakfast for once."

Quentin purred for only half a moment longer.

"I don’t see why we can't do that." He said, releasing the man only because of his serious, professor-like tone. He sat up groggily, eternally exhausted, and made a show of locking his arms around the man's waist one more, dragging him back down into their makeshift bedding.

"Then I'll find us one. And coffee. Endless amounts of coffee" He said, slowly, stealthily moving to bundle the two of them back up

He settled happily onto his back, curls splaying out under his tired-looking face

"You could always have cake. We get those a lot." He offered, putting on his most charming grin, though he could actively feel said charm not working

Adam subtly pried off Quentin's arms so he could shuffle away from him, slowly rising to his feet. The way Quentin stared up at him from his weathered bed put a gentle smile onto Adam's lips. He couldn't help but find the boy cute. Quentin's easy-going attitude annoyed him sometimes, but it was that contrast that was endearing to him.

"Those weird cakes the Entity gives us?" Adam cocked an eyebrow, remembering those weird desserts that appear before the camp fire after a trial sometimes. They usually just threw them back into the flames as some kind of offering, which the Entity seemed to like for some reason. Maybe it was a sign of modesty that pleased the Entity, but even with the survivors chucking them into the fire, they still had quite a few stockpiled with their other stuff. No one had really considered eating them, to Adam's knowledge at least.

Maybe it would be nice to try it out. It's been so long in the Entity's realm that Adam could barely remember what sugar even tasted like.

"I'll go fetch one and we can see how it tastes." Adam nods, a little unconvinced but determined nonetheless. "Don't get your hopes up, though. I can't imagine a cake we found in the dirt is... Well, very edible at all."

Adam left to go take a decadent cake from their stockpile. Thankfully, all the other survivors didn't seem to notice or care, as they were busying themselves with their own hobbies or off in a trial. He carried it delicately back to their little bed a ways away from the campfire and was completely unsurprised to see Quentin still swaddled in his blankets.

Adam set it down on one of their more tattered sheets and gulped nervously. He felt a little silly for being intimidated by a confection, but he couldn't help that it felt, well, rather taboo to try actually eating one of their offerings. "Would you like the first slice, or shall I be the guinea pig?"

Quentin blinked. He sat up, hands splaying across the few blankets and extra sweaters he'd snagged. "What? No, no I was joking!" But Adam was already up. And then gone.

Edibility.

Quentin snorted, a hand falling over his face, laughing to himself. Adam really knew how to do that, make him laugh. He smiled, despite himself. Despite his situation. Despite, well, his entire goddamn life. He really was a teacher, an educator. A rule follower. Willing to try, or go after, anything. He was probably getting horny at the idea of breaking any sort of rule.

The sleepy boy's eyes went a little wider with excitement as Adam lumbered back over. He sat up, folding the blankets over himself like a burrito.

"You can't be serious! You're not gonna really eat that." Quentin chuckled. He scooted forward as a blanket mass, only to cock his head. It looked like a cake, and a rather nice one at that. Quentin swore the cake's they were given were usually… not that nice. Or that well decorated. Or that fragrant.

"I'd rather eat a flashlight" He joked, rolling over, dodging Adam's cake-filled hands and letting his head fall onto the man's thighs. He twisted his head to the side, giving the teacher's clothed stomach a kiss.

"I'll let you know how it is, then." Adam smiled as he lifted a hunk of cake to his mouth. He wished he could use some utensils instead of acting like a pig, but table manners didn't have much of a place anymore seeing as they didn't even have a table.

Bluntly put, the whole experience felt surreal. It didn't trigger any memories of his past life, probably because the Entity could only imitate the real thing, but the explosion of sugar and fat caused him to moan out in delight. He chewed as quickly as he could, savoring the feeling of it dropping down his throat. His stomach let out a faint gurgle upon receiving its first meal in quite possible forever.

Adam finished the rest of the chunk he had picked up and stifled a small burp. Icing coated his lips, which he simply licked off his tongue. He had to stop himself from immediately picking up another slice. "It's pretty good, actually." Adam stated matter-of-factly with his eyebrows up in surprise. He gave his stomach a satisfied pat. "Are you sure you don't wanna try it?"

Quentin's eyes had fallen closed, but they popped open as Adam's stomach gurgled.

"I… I don’t think so, no. Not hungry." Quentin said, with some honesty. He'd never been a big eater, and so now that he technically never had to… He shifted so he was sitting up, resting his round little rump just up against Adam's knees. His hands slipped to either side of the man's fit middle. A sugar coma seemed like the perfect thing to nudge Adam back to bed.

"I think you want the whole thing." Quentin teased, his hands gliding around Adam's tummy, leaning in to peck his sugar-stained lips. "Don't you? Rule breaker." He purred, kissing the man a bit more deeply this time, bumping the cake plate against Adam's pecs, leaning back, stroking the teacher's hips.

"I really shouldn't." Adam gave a forced smile. He used to always be so strict on himself, especially back in college. Didn't want to drink too much and let himself go. Hedonistic pleasures were something he observed and criticized. He sought pleasure from much more respectable sources. 

That being said, though, Quentin's comment about being a rule breaker sent a surge through his mind. Of what, he doesn't know, but something clicked in his mind and he eyed the cake suspiciously. He prioritized his career in the real world, leaving behind anything that would keep him from meeting his goal, but in the Entity's world, he doesn't have a job. There's no job for him to do, no purpose besides literally surviving. He physically felt his self-discipline start slipping as Quentin pressed into him, sliding his hands up his body and planting a kiss.

"You really don't mind?" Adam asked to give Quentin one last chance to stop him from eating more. His face turned a shade of red as Quentin prodded his chest with the plate of cake. He couldn't deny that he really did want to eat more...

"I mean, if you're sure..." He mutters before taking hold of the plate and taking another hunk of cake into his hand. The second slice tasted even better than the last now that he knows it's gonna taste good. He finished the piece in record time, but before he could stop himself, he took another big chunk and started stuffing that into his gullet too.

Once he finished the third slice, he pushed the cake back into Quentin's hands, wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, and leaned back. His stomach throbbed as it tried to digest the heavy lumps of sugar that he just wolfed down. Curious, Adam pulled up his shirt and rubbed a hand over his stomach. While usually he had a tight and flat set of abs, his stomach bulged forward ever so slightly. 

"Okay, I think that's enough for me." He laughed and gave his belly a joking slap. "I shouldn't over-do it more than I already have."

"Why would I mind? Not like you're fat or anything." Quentin said, blinking long, slow, like a cat woken up from a nap. "Though you might end up fat, actin’ all piggish like this." Quentin teased, smiling again. He took the plate, leaning in for another kiss. He settled on his heels before he found himself flushing, touching Adam's hand connected to his gut.

There was a lot of energy pumping off the teacher. Too much.

If they were ever getting back to bed, Adam needed to slow down. "I think you should." Quentin purred. He took up a handful of cake, bringing it to Adam's lips, then pressing it through.

"I think you need to eat the entire thing."

Adam felt a strange fear take over his mind when Quentin teases him, having seen many kids get bullied for their weight back when he was in school. He always counted himself lucky for being relatively fit compared to some of his classmates. He had to take a moment to collect himself, remind himself that nobody's going to judge him for his body here, especially not Quentin.

"Would you mind if I put on weight?" Adam asked, though he felt uncharacteristically timid. He wouldn't get fat from a single cake, right? That's not how it works. This was just a one time thing, and despite his gut telling him to stop already, the taste still lingered on his tongue and he desperately wanted more. It was disturbingly addicting.

And when Quentin pressed a piece of cake up against his lips, he had no choice but to accept it into his mouth lest he make a mess. The sweet, rich taste of the vanilla cake filled his mouth and he found himself lost in the flavor again. He chewed patiently, taking his time and savoring the mouthful of cake, but as soon as he swallowed, he ravenously took another bite.

He wasn’t sure if Quentin was the one putting more cake in his mouth or if he was unconsciously picking it up himself, but he got lost in the indulgence and forgot about his worries. His sense of time slipped away and he didn’t stop eating until his stomach lurched and let out a series of distressed gurgles and groans.

Adam looked down at himself and ran a hand over the curve of his stomach. While it had been modestly bloated before, he was undeniably stuffed now. His belly stuck out in a taut orb, pressing into Quentin a bit. He pressed his finger into the side of his stomach, which dislodged some gas and caused him to burp in Quentin's face.

Adam flushed, upset with himself for pigging out and being gross. He took pride in how much dignity he carried himself with, so letting Quentin see him act so unprofessional made him squirm in his skin. There was still a big hunk of cake left, though.

"I think I'm close to bursting, Quentin..." Adam groaned, rubbing his bloated belly all the while.

"You'd be comfier. Like a personal mattress" Quentin murmured back, rubbing his nose against Adam's, not entirely realizing the seriousness in the teacher's tone. His own high school experience involved a lot of dream-based murder, so he probably missed out on whatever social intellience was normally experienced during such formative years. It was hard to find shame in one's body when a demon was constantly invading your mind. Things really got put into perspective when most of your classmates got sliced up.

He blinked, sighing without thinking as Adam's belch blew his hair back. 

There was something desperate about it. That he's so packed. Trapped here by his own gluttony, his own gorging. Quentin pressed himself closer, wanting, no, needing to feel Adam's round… Fuck, he never thought of 'Adam' and 'Round' in the same sentence before. Adam's round stomach pressed into him.

"Close to? Oh, so you'll eat more?" Quentin asked, proceeding to pick up and force more cake between Adam's lips. He always enjoyed playing with the teacher this way. Being a bit dumber than he is. Asking Adam to clarify, to explain, mainly just as an excuse to listen to the handsome man talk. But now? Now he was using it for much more nefarious means.

Quentin's free hand pressed into that taut ball of a gut bulging out into his own toned stomach. It wasn’t a feeling he's used to, at all. 

Adam wasn't dumb. He knew what Quentin was doing with that sly smile and clever comment. He always did this to get what he wants, playing with Adam until he indulges him. It's frustrating in the best way, and when Quentin's hands fell down over his bloated stomach, he got unreasonably flustered. He'd never once stuffed himself like this. He always thought the idea of eating until he's full to be disgusting in a way, but he liked it more than he should. He liked the attention, the way his mind numbed and blurred, the way it grounded him to his physicality. Maybe he was just overthinking it like he always does, though.

Quentin had this knack for keeping Adam's head out of the clouds, and this time, he did it by offering up the last of the cake. His body told him not to, seeing as his stomach was legitimately tight and cramped, but Quentin's insistence was stronger than his inhibitions and he shoved another mouthful of cake into himself. He cautiously tested himself by sending the bite down, and when it landed with a heavy thud into his filled stomach, he let out a groan. Quentin pressed into his bloated stomach, which added unwelcome pressure, but it spurred him on. The way his stomach pushed out into Quentin was strangely surreal, and he was curious as to just how much he could extend his gut.

Yes, that's how he rationalized this. It was all just a science experiment. With a new found purpose, Adam worked on getting the last bits of the cake down, chewing intently on each fluffy piece. His stomach protested when swallowed down each mouthful, his Adam's apple (how fitting) tense every time. It whined quite loudly, but Adam ignored his body's objections and finished the last crumb left on the plate.

With that, Adam stifled a burp into his fist and felt up his gut once again. It was almost painfully tight and bloated, distended a shocking amount. He couldn't help but feel proud to have actually fit that entire cake into his belly and he's amazed how big his stomach had become. This was the biggest his gut has literally ever been.

"Ugh... I officially can't eat another bite." Adam moansed as he leaned back carefully. Every moment caused his stomach to slosh, threatening to come back up, but he managed to drop down into a supine position. As much as he liked Quentin sitting in his lap, his prominent middle demanded him to rest. It's only in this moment that Adam finally realized what people meant when they talked about food comas. His busy stomach growled and shifted uncomfortably, lulling him to sleep so that it can work in peace.

A full Adam was, without question, more fun to cuddle with.

Quentin's spindly arms wrapped around the older man's form, lips gently pressing into the back of his neck as his hands roamed up and down the teacher's obscenely overfed stomach. It was… Well...

Quentin bucked his hips without thinking, his breath hot, before realizing Adam was already asleep! His bucking ceased, and those chilly hands gently rested on that bloated gut. Oof, that was another word he'd never associated with Adam… Gut.

He rose once the man was sleeping a bit deeper. Sneaking to the nearest campsite, he snagged a few more blankets. Dwight could easily find some more, warm little bastard, and returned to toss them over his lover. He wondered how easily he could get more cake...

\- - - -

And so time passed.

Trials were, as always, torturous and hellish, but at the very least, they provided a vague sense of accomplishment. It's something to do, something to focus on, something to get better at. If it didn't result in frequent injury and death, it would almost be fun.

That being said, Adam found himself rather distracted, even in trials. It's... strange. The first thing he noticed since trying that cake was first and foremost that he felt a little heavier. His bloat went down, of course, but it was almost as if his body turned every single calorie he consumed straight into fat. His usual washboard stomach had a pooch to it now, a tiny bit of flab at the bottom of his belly around his navel. His pants felt a little tighter, too, but maybe that was just his imagination.

The second thing was that he couldn't stop thinking about eating another cake. It's infuriating. Maybe there was something laced in that cake that got him addicted. He'd never been a foodie. There was not a single time in his life where he found himself obsessed with food, and yet, here he was, staring ruefully as he watched one of the other survivors sacrifice a perfectly good cake to the fire.

"Quentin." Adam approached Quentin by their little nook in the woods after they both got back from their most recent trials. Adam looked around for a second before taking a deep breath and looking the younger man straight in the eyes. "Can I tell you something a little... embarrassing?"

Of course he could, but he felt the need to ask first. Without waiting for an answer to his rhetorical question, Adam hiked up his shirt and let go of the breath he was holding. His belly stuck out a little. Surely Quentin must have noticed already, but they hadn't talked about it until now. "I suppose this is why we don't eat those cakes. No matter what I do, this won't go away." He grabbed the small amount of fat around his waist and jiggled it up and down. It's not much, but it's novel.

He pinched his roll of fat between his fingers and frowns, deep in thought. "I keep craving more, too. I think there might be something in those cakes that makes them addictive, drug-like in nature. What do you think?"

He's fucking intoxicating.

Quentin had noticed the very next morning that his lover was larger. He was definitely hot for the teacher. Whatever part of him that wanted regular high school drama, or perhaps to glide back into a past that he'd wished he'd had, well, it came out around Adam. Using his 'Teacher Voice' got Quentin bothered, and the way he was so tight, so toned, so meticulous about every, tiny detail of his life? It was fucking hot

But now?

Now Adam was....

Not pudgy. Not even plump. Just...

Not as tight. 

Not as rigid. As meticulous as he always had been. And that just made Quentin dissolve

He'd rubbed himself into oblivion essentially any time Adam was away, just thinking about that decadent little pooch of flab kissing around his navel. About how the charming teacher was so clearly sucking in around the fire, not that anyone who didn't frequently see Adam naked would notice - and the only person that would be was Quentin. Adam was...almost aggressively monogamous. the first time they'd hooked up he'd been so...chivalrous. Sweet. Asking Quentin if he needed anything, and how he felt. If he'd regretted it. So Quentin felt a bit evil saying what he said next.

"I think you're human." He smiled, taking a step forward and wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. tugging him down into a soft, slow kiss.

"You know normal people eat cake all the time? Some even enjoy it without feeling like they've failed." He teased, drifting his hands down his lover's chest until they fell on either side of the man's slightly rounded middle.

"So you don't have a six-pack. If I wanted an asshole with a six-pack, I'd fuck David on one of the twenty times a day he asks." Quentin smiled. He slipped his fingers beneath the teacher's navel, running his fingers there before making that delicious fold of chocolate cream bounce.

He felt his heart thump, heard his blood pounding in his ears, but his face remained sweet, serene. "I think you're adorable. And I think you're going to sit your pretty ass down while I go and get you a cake." He said, as if no further discussion was needed.

Adam felt himself start burning up when Quentin slipped his hands down over his middle, but the way Quentin hung off of him and leaned into a kiss distracted him from his body image problems. He couldn't help but laugh as Quentin talked, mentioning the notorious David King. While Adam was always a little jealous of David's burly body, the way Quentin spoke completely convinced him that maybe a softer boyfriend was better anyway.

When Quentin's hand dipped under his shirt and gave his small gut a good heft, Adam felt a strange heat build inside of him. He couldn't quite place exactly what he felt, but it made him want to push Quentin onto those blankets and ravish in their bodies together. It was a shocking train of thought, one that made him stiffen up in more ways than one. Luckily, Quentin slipped away with the promise of bringing more cake, and Adam was left to process his own messy thoughts.

Adam took a seat down on their bed, and sure enough, Quentin shortly returned with another one of those cakes. Staring up at his lover, Adam runs a hand of his middle again and cocks his head to the side. "Quentin, are you sure I should have more? You said you don't mind, but based on last time, I'm just going to put on more weight if I eat more of that cake." He runs his tongue along the back of his teeth. The way his mouth is salivating already, just at the sight... He knows he wants it. "We don't even know if it's possible to lose weight here. I mean, just look at Jeff. I don't mean to be rude, but he's as chubby as the day he got here."

"Fat." Quention corrects.

He balanced the plate on one hand. Leaning over, he ran his thumb over the soft skin of Adam's lower lip, slowly pulling his mouth open.

"He's just as fat as the day he got here. All round, jiggly. Wide ass spreading out beneath him, gut resting in his lap." He breathed, pulling his thumb back and taking up a fistful of cake.

"I'm sure you should have more cake." Quentin purred, hefting the weight of red velvet in his palm, before slowly, agonizing pressing it into Adam's open mouth, "In fact..."

"I think you want to eat the entire thing."

Oh. Okay. It clicked in Adam's head. In fact, he felt stupid for not understanding this earlier, but perhaps he was just in denial.

The way Quentin talked about Jeff, it turned something on in Adam, a switch deep in his brain. Maybe it was a latent kink or some kind of strange jealousy, but suddenly, Adam felt the need to be like Jeff, fat and heavy. He doubted the efficacy of gaining weight in terms of the trials they had to go through, but he knew now that the best way to please Quentin, which he very much was dedicated to doing, was to eat that damn cake.

Quentin was rather forward about it, holding the cake over him and digging out a fistful of cake with his bare hand much like Adam had done the first time. He brought it to Adam's lips and he obediently took a big bite out of the red velvet cake. It tasted just as great as the last one, maybe even a bit better. He always preferred chocolate to vanilla. Once he got the entire first slice down, Adam grabbed Quentin by his now empty hand and pulled him down onto him so that Quentin was in his lap again. The plate with the cake hovered between them and Adam greedily eyed it up.

"I'll eat as much as you want me to, babe." He said as he looked Quentin straight on, a rare mischievous twinkle in his eye. To emphasize his point, he pulled up his shirt up to his chest and ran a hand over the curve of his midsection. It wouldn't be longer before he was nice and bloated again, but this time, he wanted Quentin to see it, feel it, love it. "More of me to love, right?"

Quentin flushed, letting out a soft sound as he was tugged down into the teacher's lap. He stammered as Adam hefted up his shirt, gave his gut a slow rub. This was unbelievably hot.Adam was so serious about flirting. About anything like this. This was...

Hedonistic.

Quentin's free hand caught Adam's jaw, tugging him into a needy, wanton kiss. He was panting now, heart thundering beneath shirt, letting the plate rest beside them as his hands slid down to, roamed, explored that once-tight middle. "What if I said I wanted you to eat the entire thing?" Quentin said, his pupils wide like dinner plates. He was breathing in short, desperate puffs.

Quentin's lips met his again and they exchanged the decadent taste of sugar between them. It felt so sweet, better than any other kiss they've had together. He didn't want the moment to end, but they couldn't stay like that forever, of course.

Adam let out a soft moan as Quentin ran his fingers down his body, starting at his jaw, along his neck, down his chest, all the way to his softening stomach. The top of it was starting to firm up as the large piece of cake settled in, while the bottom half of his middle sat as a single fold of flab. He couldn't tell if he was hearing his own pulse or if it was Quentin's, but it was probable that both of their heart beats were racing.

"Then I'll eat the entire thing." Adam replied. He couldn't even wait for Quentin to give him more, so he took both his hands and dug into the cake, taking a good third of the cake into his palms and digging in messily. Icing got smashed onto his nose and chin as he devoured more and more, eagerly trying to get it all into his belly so Quentin could feel his expanding gut.

About halfway through the cake, he leaned back a bit and groaned. His stomach gurgled as it pushed out. It was already getting firmer, but this time, his stomach didn't look taut. A layer of fat sat over his bloated stomach, causing him to look more like the average fat guy rather than a bloated jock. "Undo my belt." Adam muttered. His belly pressed out, straining the loop of his belt around his tight pants. "I don't think my stomach's used to this yet."

"Messy hog." Quentin murmured. He stared, enraptured at the sight of his controlled lover's descent into piggishness, into behavior Adam himself would've been horrified to witness, nevermind be involved in.

His hand reached out, rubbing the firm top of Adam's stomach as the teacher smeared his face with cake, his other hand resting on and wobbling the bloated fat beneath it. Both Quentin's cool palms explored every inch of Adam's newly formed belly that he can find. He only paused to begin unbuttoning the man's shirt, folding it over Adam's still-trim sides so that gut could remain perfectly exposed to the warm air of the forest. 

He paused when Adam leans back, Quentin's cock obviously tenting his trousers at the masterpiece before him. He's fattening up. Right before Quentin's eyes. His stomach looked as layered with frosting as the sticky cake between Adam's fingers. 

"Ordering me about?" Quentin teased. Adam always said please and thank you. Perfectly mannered. Perfectly put together. He didn't look very put together right now...

Quentin obeyed, though, undoing the man's belt before also undoing his pants, sliding down his underwear and lowering his face to tease the nest of curls around Adam's cock. He pressed the thick and meaty force of it against his cheek, licking a stripe from base to head.

"You certainly seem to be enjoying it, regardless." Quentin purred, "Fat boy." He added, teasing without thinking, kissing his way up to the man's stomach, nipping at the layer of fat beneath his navel

Adam let out a guttural moan as Quentin undid his belt and pants. Usually he wouldn't be so direct, but the tension in his gut made him impatient. He wanted release so bad, and when the pressure of his belt went away, he groaned in delight as his stomach fell forward freely. Quentin didn't stop there, though, as he also tugged down his underwear. Adam wiggled his hips to help Quentin, the motion causing a moist burp to rumble out of him.

Adam's erection sprung forward out of his underwear and he stopped eating to realize just how turned on he was. Quentin had a prominent tent in his pants, too, but he didn't pleasure himself yet. Instead, he leaned down and started playing with Adam's cock, running his tongue along the length of it. Adam chuckled to himself, a bit amused at how just days ago he would have been revolted at the thought of doing this, being so hedonistic, but he's learned to love Quentin's bad influences. He'd never smoked a day in his life before Quentin made him try it, just to break the invisible rules that Adam's always lived by.

"I didn't say I wasn't enjoying it." Adam murmured, cock twitching desperately as Quentin moves on from it and moves on up to his soft stomach. His belly button had a bit of depth to it now, which Quentin seemed to notice as well based on how he nipped at the tender skin below it.

Adam continued working on his meal, diligently chewing each piece as quickly as he could. Compared to last time, he progressed much more easily through the entire cake, barely stopping to touch his bloated, gurgling belly as he stuffed the last bits of the cake into himself. Once he was finished with the plate, he set the plate to the side and moaned, one hand on his distended gut and one on the base of his stiff cock. "Quentin..." He muttered, head leaning back as Quentin kept feeling up his body. His touch felt incredible, made him want to howl with pleasure, but he kept himself quiet as to not alert the other survivors on the other side of the tree line.

"Quentin... Do you think you could get more?" Adam asked it with a strange desperation. He felt so full, and by God he looked even fuller than he felt, but he needed to push his stomach to the limit. He needed more. The more he ate, the dirtier he felt, but it was that shame that spurred him on and made his cock leak.

A deep, dark side of Quentin barely failed to rush up to the man's face, force him to belch hard enough to blast the sleep twink's hair back. There was something deeply erotic about unspurling the so-carefully wound teacher. Undoing all the little knots in the corseted life he'd lived and watching all that rich lard spill free.

It was always the most hedonistic ones that lead the purest lives. No need to resist temptation when you keep it miles away from you. But the second it comes close… Well, they can't resist.

Quentin's tongue eagerly slipped out, diving into and exploring the shallow depth of his lover's navel, tasting, stretching its walls with a want, a need. He pressed his face into the man's gut, feeling the once-prominent abs beneath the thickening layer of frosting fade further, covering the expanse in slow, warm kisses, sinking his teeth into the expanding lip below his navel.

He kissed his way back down, then straightened as Adam's hands moved shakily to his own gut, his cock. Pre-cum dribbled down it, and Quentin could barely hear the man's request over the blood pounding in his ears

"You want more? Want to be push to your limits, pinned underneath your fat gut?" Quentin mocked, viciously, baring his teeth as his thumb found the head of Adam's generous cock, slicking the head and closing his fist over it, replacing Adam's hand there and giving a deliberate pump to the teacher's member.

"Filthy, horny hog. Already so gluttonous. It'll only make you fatter, you know. All this eating. All this cake. You'll be a belching, horny, fat mess if I get more." Quentin purred, then leaned forward. "Beg me for another cake, Adam." He murmured, giving another long, slow pump to the man's cock.

He wanted to pin Quentin down, fuck him half to death, bring himself to the most satisfying orgasm of his life, but he knew he had to wait for that. There was no way in hell he was gonna ruin this experience by rushing through it. His spine curved forward in ecstasy as Quentin's tongue dipped into his navel as he stroked Adam's cock.

"I want to be as full as I can be. There's still room in there." Adam growled out, eyes clenched shut as Quentin gave him a deliberately indulgent rubbing. Adam clutched his middle as he bucked, both because of his bloated gut's whining and because of how unused to the sensation of being pleasured he was. He was so used to being the giver, being the big spoon, that his body shook and wobbled as Quentin played with him. Heh, that's new. It didn't jiggle before. Slicks of precum dripped onto the underside of his flabby gut.

"Please." He groaned as Quentin teased him. He was really rubbing in how much of a glutton he's becoming, but Adam didn't even care. He just wanted more, so he nodded gravely and let out a low belch. "Urp, I'll do whatever you want, Quentin. I don't care how fat you make me. I wanna gain more, get bigger." He swallowed hard, the frosting of the cake still coating his throat. "Feed me more like I'm your hog."

Quentin's hands flew from the man's thigh and cock to either side of his gut. His thumbs swirled circles on the rich, taut skin there, mouth leaping forward to lock onto Adam's. He kissed him quickly, raising a hand back and giving the man's gut a harsh slap before hopping up, hurrying away

"Don't move. Don't cum." He called back. 

He returned with another cake, the rich, dark frosting betraying an even richer chocolate layer beneath it. He tossed it onto Adam's gut without a care, smirking, before fishing out his cock, giving the slim thing a few pumps before sliding down, ass waggling in the air as his lips teased the head of Adam's cock. He looked up at him, eyeing him over the teacher's bloated belly

"Wonder how long I'll be able to see your face from this angle, fat boy." He purred, licking another stripe up the man's cock

"Eat." He said. "And I'll take care of this" He purred, teeth nipping at Adam's thigh playfully

Adam obeyed Quentin's instruction to not move, not even to pleasure his needy cock, but he didn't have much of a problem with not moving. He felt like he would throw up if he tried to stand, so he just laid there with his head thrown back as he tried to get his stomach to settle down.

This time, Quentin had given him a cake that looked twice as heavy as the last one. It frightened him to imagine fitting that entire thing in his gut, but at this point, the fear excited him more than anything else. He wanted to know how it would feel to be so bloated and stuff that he literally couldn't move, pinned down by his ballooned belly.

The plate pressed onto the bulging shelf that was his distended belly, which caused him to groan and let out another series of quiet burps. Adam’s cock throbbed hungrily between Quentin's lips, Adam's legs wrapping around Quentin's and pulling him a little closer. Even with his chin pressing into his chest, Adam could only see part of Quentin's face due to the curvature of his belly. A small gush of cum leaked out of his cock at Quentin's comment.

"Why don't we find out how long it'll take?" Adam responded, not wasting any more time before digging into the second cake. He had to slow down a fair bit as to not push himself too far, but he made steady progress on the cake. Globs of frosting and crumbs fell from his mouth down onto his chest and lodged themselves in the fold between his pecs and his rock-hard gut. For a brief moment, he considered what he would do if someone were to walk in on them, but the thought quickly slipped away because he realized that he almost wanted that. He wanted his gluttony to be on display, for everyone to know that Adam Francis had let himself go. That Adam Francis can indulge, stuff himself, break the rules.

Quentin paused to play with the meat of Adam's thighs, which frustrated him to no end. He was halfway through the second cake, further than he thought he could get, but his stomach was impossibly full at this point. His pace slowed down astronomically, barely managing to swallow down a single bite anymore. His stomach glorped profusely, trying its damndest to digest all that cake and make space, but the rich layers of fat cream and heavy chocolate clogged up his gut and made it stick around a lot longer than usual.

"Fuck, Quentin." Adam groaned. Swearing was unusual for him, as he had trained himself not to cuss in front of his students, but this was an exceptional situation. His heart throbbed in his ears, his toes curled, fingers tensed. "Can't eat anymore. Please." He meant the please to mean that Quentin should finish sucking him off, but the way a handful of cake hovered in front of his lips might give a different impression.  
Quentin's mouth released Adam's cock with a pop.

He slid himself onto those meaty thighs, hands rubbing at Adam's hips as QQuentin slotted their cocks together, bucked his own slicked member into Adam's much larger one. His fingers moved to drift up and down Adam's overfed middle, ghosting over that hot, tight skin before settling his palms down. pressing, working, eagerly seeking out and finding pockets of air and working them towards Adam's center.

"Belch for me, piggy." Quentin ordered. "You don't decide when you're full, when you've had enough. You can talk, you can breathe, so that means you still have room." Quentin took the man's wrist, guiding that handful of cake to Adam's lips and pressing it into his cake-stained mouth. "Eat. Chew. Swallow."

As Quentin massaged his gut, Adam felt bubbles of gas rise up into his throat, and at Quentin's demand, he let it build up until it came out as a rattling burp. Then another and another, belching louder and louder as Quentin kneaded his burbling belly. He followed Quentin's orders, slowly chewing the handful of cake until it could slide down his gullet.

Once he finished the slice he was holding, Adam burped again, this one echoing out into the woods. Quentin grinned at this as he brought more cake to Adam's lips, not even giving the teacher time to respond to his comment about the others seeing him. He felt like a different person now, nothing like the resourceful academic he used to be, but right now, all he wanted to be was Quentin's growing slob.

Quentin kept feeding him past the point where he felt like he would pop. Frankly, he's amazed that he's keeping this all down. No amount of burping could dislodge enough gas to relieve the pressure. He was nearing his literal limit, cake piled up from top to bottom, stretching his stomach as far as it will go. He didn't even have to use his hands to feed himself anymore, as Quentin just kept shoveling in cake. He let his eyes close and focused on the sensations. The taste of the cake, the way his belly bloated beyond belief, the feeling of Quentin massaging his throat so that last mouthful could make its way down into his gut.

"You're belching loud enough for the others to hear. Do you think they'll come over? Investigate? Realize what a fat, greedy hog the fit, controlled teacher actually is?" Quentin mocked and teased as he grabbed a handful of cake and brought it to Adam's lips once more. It was larger than the last piece, a mound of pure fat and calories. "I bet you can cum right from this, can't you? You hedonistic glutton." Quentin growled.

"Stuffing yourself with two cakes. Blowing up your fit, healthy, perfect body into a wobbling mass of alrd. You should see yourself. Slack-jawed, bloated, covered in frosting, and still you're packing in cake like a hog at a trough." Quentin teased, jamming another massive mouthful into Adam's mouth. He reached out, stroking the man's throat to ease his swallow, before giving the groaning man a few pats to the belly.

"I can see how hard it makes you, how horny. Your pants might not fit after this. Can you see yourself sitting by the fire with your pants undone? Lardy gut bulging out before you, round ass spilling out. Everyone is going to see, going to know exactly how much of a pig you are, Adam."

Quentin scooped the last shreds of frosting onto his fingers and jammed them into Adam's mouth for the man to suck clean.

"Now cum to that."

Before long, Adam found himself sucking on Quentin's sugar-coated fingertips, licking off the last bits of frosting. With a satisfying pop, he cleaned off Quentin's hand and leaned back, hands on his belly. It was hard to move, let alone breathe, with all that food jammed inside of him. His stomach stuck out so far that he couldn't see his erection from his position, but luckily, he didn't even have to stroke himself anymore. He gave one final slap to his stomach, causing another loud burp to rumble out of him, and then he felt his throbbing cock spill out hot seed onto his fat middle. The orgasm rocked his body, made him groan and growl as he clutched his midsection. Semen spurted onto the top of his belly and pooled in his strained navel.

"Fuck." Adam panted, head slamming back against the ground. His stomach groaned and creaked, Adam gulping to keep everything down. The feeling was insane, intense, so much so that he could hardly focus on anything but his stomach. He almost forgot Quentin was even there, but the knowledge that Quentin was witnessing this all made his orgasm so much better.

\-----

"I swear, next time I go up against the Plague, I'm just going to lay down on the ground and let her beat me to death. The outcome will be the same and I'll get to come back sooner." Quentin complained, wiping a mass of green gunk from his face. Flicking it off his cold hands, it vanished before it hit the ground.

"And David kept cleansing. CLEASNING! Against the Plague! As if he wanted to get us all impaled with spikey vomit." He added, struggling with the zip of his hoodie, pushing it down and tossing it aside. His trim middle flashed in the warm forest air as he struggled to tug it over his hat. Next came his shoes, socks, followed by his jeans. His boxers joined them, followed by his hat, exposing two wild nests of curls to the air. He stretched for a moment, shameless before his lover, soft cock bobbing as his eyes fell closed, popping his back as his arms reached above his head.

Did your mother ever tell you there was no such thing as a Laundry Fairy? No magical force that would whisk away your dirty clothes and replace them with fresh and clean ones? The Entity was something of a Laundry Fairy. Any clothes shed by a survivor after a trial, whether covered by their own blood or someone else's, were vanished into the ether, promptly replaced by an identical outfit. Or a very different one, if the Entity was feeling cheeky. Anything on the survivors' themselves was washed away. Sort of. Not exactly as a shower, though Quentin had heard there were a few scattered somewhere. One in Huntress' domain, one in Pig's, Trapper's... But it was more of a sudden removal of chalk from a chalkboard. A reset.

"And then I--" Quention froze.

Adam looked… he was… “Massive.”

That bare cock rocketed to attention, slapping Quentin's slim middle audibly.

"Fuck me. Baby, you look… You're..." He moved to his knees, scraping them along the rustling leaves before his hands fell to, gripped the great slabs of flab covering his once-trim lover's form and shook them, daring to wobble all that endless pudding with a need.  
His mouth fell to the man's tits, grabbing, tearing away and fabric left there with his teeth and latching onto those wide, brown nipples. He sucked and nipped. Hands running up his sides with nothing short of worship before reaching out and clapping that great, mountainous gut.

"You're so fucking fat, baby!" Quentin breathed, too horny to think properly.

"What are the other's gonna say? What will they think? You can't hide this now. Any of this. Your gut, your ass. Even if we wrapped you in a blanket, you've got fucking chins, baby!" Quentin panted, slapping roughly at Adam's underbelly, sending the entire mass of it quaking as the naked young man ignored the clothes that poofed next to him. The Entitywas perhaps telling him to chill for, like, one second.

He did not, in fact, chill.

Quentin's mouth sucked a needy mark onto Adam's thickened neck, his fingers finding the folds beneath Adam's moobs and gut and just exploring, so eager, so wanton to feel, find, taste every centimeter of his lover.

He found the man's hand, entwining his own into it, bringing it to his lips and kissing the newly plumped back of it, giving special attention to each finger.

"You look… Oh God, baby, you're just so..." Quentin moaned, covering Adam's lower belly with warm pre-cum, hand releasing Adam's to quickly lock back onto the teacher's love handle.

"We've got to play a fat teacher scenario. Did I give you too many treats trying to get my grade up? Or maybe the whole class is scheming for you to turn into a fat, lazy pig so we can all get A’s? Or--" Quentin paused, his breath shaky.

"Baby, you… Adam, you're so beautiful. So fat. So huge. Can we… Fuck, just kiss me. Please?" He begged, leaning over, pecking any and every inch of the man he could find, eyes fluttering closed. He was unaware of the panic his lover was feeling over his weight, only seeing an idol of gluttony, lust, and hedonism.

And he was completely head-over-heels in love with it.


End file.
